


my end and my beginning

by ignisgayentia



Series: ignoct week 2k19 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30s ignoct, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blind Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ignoct Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis has had a rather long day, and Noctis decides to surprise him.Ignoct WeekDay One:Marriage proposals





	my end and my beginning

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you write fic the morning it's due lol. idk if i'll participate in the entire ignoct week, but some of the prompts jumped out at me, so i'll try to write for as many as i can!

Ignis had been foolish to assume that after Noct returned to them following the ten years of his disappearance, and afterwards took the throne, things would get easier for them all.

In fact, the workload Ignis faces has been ceaseless as of late, despite a year passing since Noctis took the throne. Between reformed peace treaties, border refinements, and the recovery and rebuilding of Eos, Ignis has certainly had his hands full. He’s rather grateful he took the opportunity to learn Braille during the long dark with Prompto, seeing as his hands are -- quite literally -- full with documents he needs to oversee, permits to sign, conferences to agree to, notices to forward to Noct.

Ignis doesn’t quite mind, however. Keeping busy is one of the things that Ignis knows rather well, and any chance to help aid his king is more than enough of a reward -- particularly when said king happens to be Noctis;  _ his _ Noctis.

Falling in love with his king hadn’t been an anticipated facet of his duty, but it’s not as if one can help such things. Not with Noct, not after knowing what it is like to be without him for ten very long years. Ignis never wants to ignore his feelings regarding the matter ever again.

Things are a bit easier now in that regard, of course. Sleeping next to Noctis every night, sharing at least one meal a day together despite their hectic schedules, taking time out of their routine to spend quality time together, and sharing something as simple as a soft, gentle kiss before rushing out of bed -- they’re moments that Ignis can compare to no other.

Ignis adores Noctis,  _ loves _ Noctis, in every way that there is to love another. Ignis is simply lucky that Noctis seems to return every bit of that affection as well.

It’d been a bit dodgy at first, Ignis has to admit. After having spent almost their entire lives with one another, adding another layer to their relationship had been rather complicated yet simple all at once. Ignis supposes those around him -- Gladio and Prompto included -- had anticipated it far quicker than either Noctis  _ or _ Ignis had. The public aren’t aware, as far as Ignis knows; Ignis has always spent his life at Noct’s side, and with their newfound romance, not much changed in that regard.

Now, after a year, Ignis can say things are starting to balance out, fall into place. Noctis is  _ home  _ for him; heart, fondness, and familiarity. Ignis would die for him, and nearly had, several times. Ignis wouldn’t change it for the world.

Ignis sighs, reaching up to touch the scars covering his left eye. His eyesight hadn’t been something he’d been able to recover, but Ignis would gladly sacrifice his eyesight for Noct’s life. He’d sacrifice anything for Noct’s life, but he’s always known that to be true.

Spending eleven years now adjusting to the lack of eyesight was also a trial and run for quite some time, something he couldn’t have done without Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio’s aid. He’s fairly well-adjusted now, but some days are still trying. He makes the best of it, however. He indulges in all that he can despite it.

Ignis, quite often, feels very lucky, to say the least. He spends his life with his friends, his love with Noctis; not to mention that they’re all safe and  _ together _ . Ignis couldn’t possibly ask for more.

Today, however, has been one of the busiest, to say the least. His morning meeting had lasted well past noon, and pushed his workload back by several hours. He has yet to see Noct all day, save for a quick breakfast with him that he wasn’t able to cook himself, as they were in a rush. He’s sitting in his office at the citadel, alone -- he doesn’t need to see to be able to tell that the sun has set quite some time ago. He’s putting the finishing touches on paperwork, approving permits and signing them, finding the ache in his neck worsening the more he hunches over his workload.

Ignis listens to the virtual assistant read off documents on his tablet, resisting the urge to nod off. He’d run out of his last can of Ebony hours ago, and Ignis is on his last legs. He approves them by tapping his tablet mindlessly, having remembered the simple double-tap method to skim through documents by heart.

Ignis hears someone enter the room over his headphones, and he quickly removes them to pay attention to whoever has entered.

“Anyone ever tell you that you work too much?” Noct asks from the doorway.

A smile instantly tugs at Ignis’s lips, his heart never failing to flood with affection whenever he hears Noct’s voice. “I may have heard that once or twice.” Ignis stretches, trying to ease the ache in his stiff neck. “Apologies. I might have lost track of time.”

Footsteps walk around his desk, and Ignis feels a pair of hands massaging his shoulders; a sensation that Ignis could, quite frankly, let out a rather inappropriate moan at. It’s been far too long of a day, and Noct’s questing fingers feel too wonderful to put into words.

“You owe me a date,” Noctis teases. “It’s past work time, you’re mine now. I just have  _ one _ more thing for you to sign, Specs.”

Ignis sighs. “Well, I do hope it won’t take  _ terribly _ long. I’d hate for our dinner to be served at the stroke of midnight.” He smirks. “You overwork me, darling.”

Noctis responds with soft pressure against Ignis’s lips. He can feel the smile on Noct’s mouth, fond and adoring, and lately, a bit tired. They both work so hard, Ignis can’t exactly fault Noct for the increase in his workload lately. The bit of scruff gathered on Noct’s cheeks tickle Ignis’s bare ones, and Ignis sighs happily against his lover’s lips.

“I’m sorry,” Noct says, sincerely. “I’ll hire some more people. I just trust you more than anyone, y’know.”

“Rightfully so,” Ignis teases. “I’d do anything for you with the promise of more kisses, however.”

Noctis laughs, voice low and fond. “You’d do anything for me anyway.” Noct places another kiss on Ignis’s lips. “I’ll keep ‘em comin’ for you, though.”

“My hero,” Ignis responds sarcastically.

“I’d do anything for you, too,” Noct promises. “I love you, Specs.”

“I know.” Ignis reaches out, trailing his fingers up Noct’s arm, brushing against his long-sleeved shirt to slide them up Noct’s shoulder, neck, and finally cupping Noct’s face. His thumb brushes along his cheek, covered with a light layer of facial hair. Noct’s face is slighter, yet firmer somehow, since Ignis was last able to have the pleasure to lay his eyes on him. “I love you, your majesty.”

Noct snorts. “Stop that. Not when we’re alone.”

“My love,” Ignis corrects, smiling teasingly at how much Noct pushes away formal titles once they’re alone.

Noct sighs contentedly. “Cheesier, but better. We’ll get outta here, ‘kay? Just… one more approval? Use your Braille.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

Ignis pulls his Braille display out of his desk. Noct purchased it for him for the purpose of being able to read certain documents himself in Braille, and it came equipped with keys to respond in Braille as well. Ignis uses it frequently for personalized responses and when he can’t use headphones to listen to the virtual assistant dictate to him on his electronic devices.

“Just do it,” Noct says. “Dunno what it is. I really need to learn how to use your Braille thing. I can’t read using it to save my life, I always end up cheating and looking at the doc.”

Ignis purses his lips. “You can read a fair bit, love. Far more than what you used to be able to.”

“I know, I’m trying. It’s kinda hard to learn a whole new alphabet,” Noct says in teasing defense.

Ignis smiles. “I managed to.”

“You have ten more years on me, babe, gimme some time,” Noct teases. “So, what’s it say? I just put it in your drive.”

Ignis navigates his tablet to open up his recent and urgent documents, using Braille to help him navigate the menus. “Give me but a moment, the Braille takes me slightly longer.”

Noct laughs fondly. Ignis can hear the smile in Noct’s voice, and he wonders if it looks just as wonderful as the smile he remembers from when Noctis was only twenty. “Take your time, sweetheart.” 

A flurry of affection floods Ignis’s heart; that’s always been one of his favored terms of endearment from his king. “Are you certain this cannot wait?” Ignis asks impatiently. “I’ve been waiting to be with you all day, love.”

Fingers touch Ignis’s cheek, caressing affectionately. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay? Just read it.”

“You’re quite lucky you’re this charming,” Ignis hums.

Ignis pulls up the document finally. “Now, what has you so anxious for me to read, hmm? If it’s another zoning permit, Astrals above, I will--”

Noct laughs, more teasing this time than before. “Don’t think I’d bother you with that, babe. I think you’ll like this one.”

“Ah, I haven’t been this excited since we had Braille buttons installed on the private lift to our flat,” Ignis teases affectionately.

“Don’t be a jackass.” Noct snickers. “I promise, it’s a  _ little _ more exciting than that. At least, I hope. I drew it up with you in mind.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Well, color me curious, darling.”

Ignis starts to use his device to read the screen using Braille at Noct’s request, fingers gently touching each letter with his fingers. He’s been doing it so long it’s second nature to him; he remembers struggling to remember each combination of raised dots properly nearly a decade ago. Now, Ignis reads nearly as fast as when he could see.

Ignis spells out the word  _ Ignis, _ and snorts under his breath. “Well, if you needed me to read my own name, I could have saved you the trouble.”

Noctis’s laugh comes from a different place than Ignis last heard it, almost sounding as if Noct is sitting on the floor. “Just keep goin’. I’m sure it gets better than that.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, tilting his head downward toward Noct’s direction. “Why are you on the bloody floor?”

“Just chillin’.”

Ignis frowns, brow furrowing before electing to ignore it. Noctis always was a bit informal, even into his thirties now, he’s only a bit more refined. Ignis continues to read the document with his touch. His fingers go back over the dots one more time to make certain he’s read them correctly.

_ Marry me. _

It’s signed with Noctis’s name, and Ignis feels his heart pounding in his ears. 

“Noctis…”

Fingers brush against his own, Noct’s hand covering his own. Something else is pressed into his palm, small and rectangular. Ignis can easily feel the velvet texture of the ring box.

“Couldn’t exactly tell you I was kneeling,” Noct says softly, his voice full of love. “I know you can’t see the ring, but… but I can describe it to you.”

Ignis doesn’t have the words. He feels tears fill his eyes to the brim as he props open the ring box with his fingers. He feels the cool, smooth texture of the metal ring, with an indentation of a square gem in the middle of some sort, from what Ignis can tell.

Ignis moves his fingers away from the ring and instead focuses on the fingers holding it. He runs his hand up Noct’s wrist, up his arm and shoulder, until his fingers brush against Noct’s cheek for the second time that even, except now, his cheek is stained wet with tears. Noctis certainly is on one knee, considerably lower than Ignis’s seated height. Ignis can’t believe he couldn’t see the signs; why Noct was acting so emotional over a bloody work document.

“ _ Noctis,” _ Ignis repeats, voice wavering with emotion. “Are you…”

“Gonna make me ask it out loud, Specs?” Noct asks nervously.

Ignis feels a tear spill down his cheek. “And if I said yes?”

Noct lets out a nervous laugh, but Ignis can hear that smile -- that soft smile that’s only reserved for Ignis. “You’re unbelievable,” Noctis teases affectionately. “Iggy, I… I know how long we’ve spent together. You’ve made my life the happiest it could possibly be. This past year, it’s been a learning curve for both of us but I wouldn’t want anyone else at my side during it. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve your love and your loyalty, but I would do anything to keep it. So, I know that we’ve been busy, and I was gonna wait until dinner tonight, but you just seemed so sad today. I love you, Ignis. I’ve always loved you. Make this king a little less lonely, and rule with me, by my side for as long as we can? Will you, Specs? Marry me?”

Ignis knows it’s been quite some time since Noct was the aloof teenage prince he spent all of his time with, and he also knows Noct has since matured wonderfully. He’s capable of beautiful words, well-written speeches, and heartfelt promises whispered in Ignis’s ear as they make love to each other. 

This, however, is on a whole other plane for Ignis. Of all the things he’d anticipated, of all the ways their evening together would go, this was certainly the very last thing he expected. All Ignis can focus on is their future together, marriage, and spending the rest of his life with Noct by his side, but in a far different way than originally planned.

“Ignis?” Noctis asks, truly nervous now, sounding out his full name.

Ignis curls his fingers around Noct’s chin, holding his precious face in his hands. “I would want nothing more than to be at your side for the rest of our lives. I always had planned to, you know. I’ve always been yours. I do hope you know this, your majesty. I will marry you. It would be my honor.”

Ignis only wishes he could see the smile that he hears in Noctis’s voice. “Yeah?” Noct asks. “You will?”

“Of course, my love,” Ignis says, another tear falling down his cheek. “Come here.”

Ignis hears the swift rustle of Noct’s clothing as he seemingly rises to his feet, and the next thing he knows, his king is seated on his lap, arms thrown around his neck. Ignis leans into the touch, holding Noctis tightly against him.

Noctis doesn’t respond with words. Instead, his lips capture Ignis’s own, and Ignis is hopeless to resist. Their mouths move together with a gentle sort of passion reserved for those who have loved each other for years. Ignis buries a hand in Noct’s long, soft hair, humming appreciatively against his king’s mouth.

“I love you, Specs,” Noctis murmurs, pressing another chaste kiss to Ignis’s lips. “I love you so much.”

Ignis chuckles softly;  _ fondly. _ “I love you, darling. You’ve certainly managed to catch me off-guard, I won’t lie to you.”

“I realized this was the only way I could,” Noct says softly. “Can I… Can I put the ring on you?”

Ignis can’t stop the smile on his face even if he wanted to. “Please, love.”

Ignis waits for a moment, feeling Noctis gather his hand in the warmth of his own. It contrasts harshly with the cool metal of the ring slipping onto his finger softly. Ignis’s heart still races in his chest as he realizes he’s an engaged man, a  _ betrothed _ man, to the love of his life.

“It looks amazing on you,” Noctis whispers. “Gladio helped me pick it out. Well, Prompto was there, too.”

Ignis chuckles. “I shall have to give them my thanks.” He lets out a shaky breath. “Describe it to me?”

“Well, it’s silver, the jeweler said black gold on the inside. There’s an aquamarine jewel in the middle, a princess cut. It’s supposed to be pretty rare, but I… I didn’t really choose it because of that,” Noctis admits sheepishly.

“Oh? It sounds wonderful, Noct. Why did you choose that jewel, then?” 

“It reminds me of the color of your eyes now,” Noctis says. Ignis feels a gentle touch underneath his right eye, his ‘good’ eye, the one that still remains open, despite being just as sightless. “I--I know it doesn’t matter, but they’re so beautiful, Specs. I love your eyes.”

“Well, at least they’re good for something,” Ignis murmurs teasingly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Noctis’s forehead. “You’re far too wonderful to me, my love.”

“I should be sayin’ that to you,” Noct says with a laugh. “I’m… I’m glad you said yes.”

Ignis smiles. “I would always say yes to you, darling. There is just one slight problem, however.”

Ignis can hear the pout in Noct’s voice, remembering it fondly despite not having laid an eye on it in over eleven years. “What, Specs? What’s wrong?”

Ignis chuckles. “We’ll have to tell the public that we’ve been together this entire time. The press shall have a bloody field day.”

Noctis lets out a sigh of relief, laughing hard, gripping Ignis’s shoulder for support. “Y’know, I’d actually be more surprised if they haven’t noticed by now.”

“Perhaps you’re right about that. We shall have to be a bit more affectionate in public, hmm?” Ignis teases.

Ignis feels Noct’s smile against his mouth. “Mmm. I can live with that.”

Ignis certainly can, as well -- and he will, for the rest of their lives, with the utmost pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written ignoct before, SO BE GENTLE,,, thanks for reading, though <3 my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and/or [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/) if anyone's interested!


End file.
